


Here We Go

by Miamici13



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, kid fic - Fandom, single parent louis - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Coming Out, Fluffy, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Single Parent Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miamici13/pseuds/Miamici13
Summary: Harry is awoken in the middle of the night by Louis’ desperate call- Louis, on a trip to South Africa, has met a baby who feels a little like his own. Harry helps his best friend, newly a father of two, and their relationship grows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever work here— here we go!! Comment/like with any suggestions feedback pleaseee!

When the phone rings in the middle of the night, Harry feels panicked. With blurry eyes and a racing heart, he reaches over to pick it up, pulling it to his ear.  
“‘Lo?” Harry can hear how groggy his own voice sounds. He hopes he doesn’t sound nervous.  
“Harry.” The voice on the other line sounds relieved, and Harry feels a wave of warmth flow through him. It’s Louis. “I... I think I may have a problem.” Harry can tell that Louis is chewing on his bottom lip. He does that when he’s anxious.  
“What’s going on?” Harry rubs at his eyes, and then flips on the lamp beside him. “Are you hurt? Is Freddie alright?”  
“I’m fine, we’re fine.” Louis assures Harry before pausing for a moment. “There- there’s this baby in the orphanage trip I made that- I don’t know. I’m feeling- Would it be crazy if I-“ Louis is fumbling with his words but Harry knows exactly what he’s trying to say. If Louis’ voice made him feel warm before, Harry is positively radiating warmth at the idea of another Tomlinson baby.  
“Oh, Lou.” Harry can feel the smile creeping on to his face. “You have the house, babe. And the money, and the love. If it feels right... you should do it.”  
Harry is up and searching through his closet. He can feel a trip to South Africa arising. He tucks the phone to his shoulder with his cheek as he moves around his room, picking out clothes and shoving them in the suitcase that is always readily available.  
“I mean, Freddie’s only 18 months old, Harry. I don’t even know if I’ve fucked him up yet. Am I really a good enough dad to raise two? It took me a year to get custody of this one.” Louis told Harry, and the green eyed man could tell Louis was pacing back and forth in his hotel room. Harry felt a surge of something he couldn’t place.  
“You’re a great dad.” Harry said firmly. “The best, a proper gem. If you want to, I know you can do this.” Always a believer in fate, he added, rather quitely, “Something about this feels right, Lou, and I’m thousands of miles away, I can feel it from here.”  
“You don’t happen to want to come to South Africa, do you? I’m going to have so many lawyers and people from my management here and I still have to continue my appearances. Forget it, I can’t ask you to do that, just forget I said anything.”  
“I’ve already packed my bag, Louis.” Harry rolled his eyes, and he could hear Louis’ relief flow over the phone. “I’ll have my assistant book the next flight out. Now, tell me what the newest Tomlinson is like.”


	2. Chapter 2

Whoever says being famous in an airport is easy is a liar. Word gets out almost immediately that Harry is in the airport and any chance he had of a few minutes in peace to think is gone. He can hear fans screaming and they’re taking pictures of him as he waits to board the plane. When he first was on the X Factor, he felt giddy whenever someone would recognize him in public. He loved his fans, but it was moments like these that made him wish he could be a little less famous.

He checks his twitter and it has gone wild. People catch wind that his flight is headed toward South Africa, and immediately the rumors begin swirling. He doesn’t have any time to worry about it before he is whisked onto the plane by security.

————————————————————————————

 

When Harry lands in South Africa, he’s buzzing. He’s jittery and almost shaking. He doesn’t know why he feels nervous. Louis’ an amazing dad, he wasn’t lying. He knows that Louis can do this. A swirl of anxiety and excitement fills his stomach as he gets in the black SUV to head to Louis’ hotel.

Once he gets there, he’s almost running. He’s running to avoid papparazzi pictures. He’s running because the weather’s muck. Most of all, he’s running because he can’t get to Louis fast enough. He anxiously steps into the elevator, his manager and assistant trailing behind him. Harry thinks maybe they’re talking to him, but he isn’t paying attention. His manager’s worried about Larry Stylinson rumors, but Harry knows deep down she knows this is where Harry needs to be. 

Harry knocks on the hotel door. Louis opens the door, a look of relief on his face. Harry slides in, shutting the door before his manager and assistant can try to follow him in. 

“Hi.” Louis breathes, crumbling in to Harry’s embrace. Harry hugs him tightly, and suddenly he’s smiling. 

“Hey there.” He pulls back so he can look into Louis’ face. “You’ve got this, mate.” Harry grins, and Louis responds with a smile back.

“I think so, Haz. My lawyers are setting up a meeting tomorrow. They think they can get me temporary placement with him so I can keep him with me until it’s all legal.” Louis tells him, and Harry nods.

“That’s amazing. You can get him and Freddie all settled before you fly back. I can’t wait to meet the little guy.” Harry says, putting a hand on Louis’ shoulder. 

“You’ll love him. He’s still boring, just a newborn, but he’s sweet and, something’s clicked.” Louis told Harry. “Wanna see a picture?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it super annoying for you guys that my chapters are so short? Let me know xx

When Harry wakes up the next morning, its to little hands patting his face. 

“Hawee,” Freddie sing songs, diving into Harry’s arms as soon as he sees Harry’s eyes open.

“Oof,” Harry breathes at the sudden blow, but then wraps his arms around the little boy. “Mornin’ lad. How’d you get in here?” Harry snuggles the baby, closing his eyes again. 

Freddie babbles and hums to himself but lays in Harry’s arms rather quietly until Harry can find it within himself to get up. 

Harry carries the baby into the kitchen in search of Louis, and he’s somewhat surprised to find Louis at the kitchen table with a hoard of people around him. Harry recognizes Louis’ assistant, Poppy, and his manager, Lily. The rest must be lawyers. Harry catches a glimpse of the clock and is shocked to see that he slept until 12:15.

Suddenly embarassed, pajama clad Harry blushes when everyone stops to stare at him and Freddie. “‘Ello” He offers, with a sheepish wave from the hand not holding the baby. Everyone smiles or waves and then turns back to Louis. Relieved the attention is off of him, Harry turns to the little one.

“You hungry babe? Lets see what we’ve got for you.” Harry opened the fridge and began to pick out food for the baby, listening to the lawyers and Louis.

“No, no,” He can hear Louis say. “As soon as possible I want him here with me.” Someone says something that Harry can’t quite hear, to which Louis responds “I’ll get a bloody crib, I can have it here in an hour and a half.” 

“Yes, I know I still have appearances left. I’ll still go to as many as I can- Yes, I know that if I don’t go the people have to find a backup. Yes,” Harry is listening to Louis grow more and more frustrated.

“Well,” Harry interjects, “I could go to any appearances he can’t make it to. And then the one’s he has to go to I’ll stay here with Fred and Little One.” The curly haired man says, and before Louis’ can even thank him or agree, a lawyer says ‘fantastic!’ And that’s that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of a longer chapter - let me know what you think!

Louis is crying when the baby is placed in his arms again. 

He swipes the baby’s cheek with his thumb and presses a kiss to the baby’s soft head, breathing in his scent. “Hi Little One,” he murmurs, humming as he watches the baby in awe. The baby is asleep, calm and quiet. Louis is amazed at the beauty of the tiny thing in his arms. All pale with pink cheeks, the baby had tufts of blonde hair. 

“Do you wanna hold him, Haz?” Louis meets Harry’s eyes, watery blue piercing the green.

Harry is itching to hold the baby. His fingertips feel like they’re sparking, his arms craving to coddle the little thing. “If you want.” Harry says softly, not wanting to sound desperate. When Louis rolls his eyes and hands the baby over, Harry grins ear to ear.

“You’re beautiful, Little One.” Harry holds the baby tightly to his chest, the baby not stirring at all. Harry nuzzles into the baby, grin still on his face. “Gonna spoil the heck out of you- just like your brother.” Harry holds the baby’s tiny hand, stroking his thumb in the baby’s palm. 

“Speaking of,” Louis interjects. “I should probably bring Freddie in.” Louis says, and then adds, “will you hold Little One while I go get Freddie?” Louis asks, and its a silly question, because Harry would be devestated to hand the baby back. 

Harry admires the baby more while Louis is gone. For the first time, Harry can feel the other people in the room. He looks up, and swears he can see Louis’ assistant wipe a tear from her eye. Harry meets her eyes, and she speaks. “We’re gonna head out Har, and let you guys introduce them without us.” She says, and he gives her a polite nod, quickly turning his attention back to the small baby in his arms. 

When Louis walks in, Freddie squirmy in his arms, his face is flushed. Freddie is joyful when he sees Harry, exclaiming a “Hawee!” and trying to release himself from Louis’ grip.

“Hang on, Big Man.” Louis tells Freddie. “Come look.” Louis sits with Freddie on his lap, and Harry holds out the baby so Freddie can get a good look at him. Freddie watches the baby, and smiles at Louis.

“Baby!” Freddie exclaims and dives forward to touch the baby. Louis holds him tight, telling the boy, “Gentle.” 

Freddie listens to his father, patting the baby’s tummy gently. Freddie, with the help of his dad, leans down and kisses the baby’s cheek. Louis and Harry are both bawling. 

It hits Harry, in this moment, how domestic this is. Harry feels nauseas. Harry, in this moment, wishes he were the fourth member of this family. How beautiful would it be to have something as great as this to call his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please leave some comments so i know if this is worth finishing!!! Sorry its been so long- a little bit of a longer chapter, we’re getting there! Do you guys like the name jayson? Too cheesy? Let me know!

The tabloids know within a half a day. Someone in management shows up at the hotel door with a pile of them in his hand. When Harry answers the door, they don’t wait for an invitation before they stride in.

“Good,” He says, seeing Louis on the couch feeding the baby, Freddie leaning on his shoulder and poking at his face. “You’re both here.” The man holds up the papers for the guys to see.

Harry Styles to Take Over Louis’ Scheduled Appearances

Ex Boy Banders Still Closer Than We Thought?

Louis Tomlinson Pulls Out Of Appearances 

Larry Stylinson: “The Pair Wants to Keep Their Relationship Quiet For Now” says inside source 

“We obviously expected this.” The man says while handing the articles to Harry to take a closer look. “But they have no clue about the baby. We’re hoping we can get you back at least to the UK before they find out. That way you can show him off on your own terms.” The man says. Ryan, Harry thinks his name is. “Does your family know, Lou?” 

Louis shakes his head. “No.” He says, and for some reason Harry thinks he sounds a little choked up. “I’ll have to tell them soon, I know. Kind of think I wanna surprise them.” He says, adding a smile, and Ryan nods.

“Okay, thats that then. I’m just by to make sure you both know not to say anything to the press- don’t even make eye contact with paparazzi for the next few weeks until we get a handle on this, please.” Harry appreciates the ‘please.’ Usually it’s just a demand.

When Ryan is sure they all are in agreement, he sends them, ahem, Louis, a congratulations and heads out the door.

“Are you okay, mate?” Harry watches Louis closely, looking for any sign of tears. He sees a glimmer in Louis’ eye, and he moves over to sit closer to him on the couch.

“M’fine. Just wish my mom could be here to see him, suppose.” Louis says through a watery smile, and Harry clasps a hand over his shoulder.

“Me too, Lou. I think she is- I know that’s not the same.” Harry offered, and Lou stroked the baby’s cheek, Harry pulling Freddie into his arms. 

“I think I’m gonna name him Jayson, after my mom.” Louis said after a moment, and Harry smiled.

“That sounds perfect.” Harry agreed, and Louis nodded. 

“I was thinking, too, maybe since I’m naming him for my mom, I want his middle name to mean something too... and I thought about this but If- I was thinking, maybe Robin. For his middle name. But if you want to use that for your own son I totally get it, I mean he was your-“ Louis fumbled, suddenly awkward, but Harry stopped him, snuggling an almost asleep Freddie to his chest. 

“That’s amazing, Lou. You were close to Robin too, he’d be so honored. That means a lot to me, too.” Harry told him, his voice cracking as his eyes welled up. “Ah, look at us, Louis- proper messes.” Harry chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. 

“It’s okay,” Louis chuckled as well. “Happens to the best of us.” The older man changed the position of the baby when he let out a cry, rubbing his back and kissing his head.

“You’re a great dad.” Harry murmured. “Hope I’m half of the dad you are one day.” 

“You’ll be twice, mate. Are you thinking about having kids soon?” Harry had always wanted children, it was a known fact. And he was good with them, he sure was. 

“I don’t know. Been thinking about it the past few days with these little ones.” He told Louis, holding Freddie a little tighter. “I’m a little jealous.” He admitted, letting out a shaky laugh. “Know that that’s silly.” 

“You can hang out with them whenever you want. It’s been amazing having you here, really Haz. I don’t think, if you hadn’t answered your phone- I don’t think I would’ve done this. I have you to thank, really.” Louis grinned.

“Well I’m glad I picked up then. I’ll always pick up, Mate.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Harry, what is going on?” Harry can picture his mom chewing her nails on the other side of the phone. Her face, beautiful and still young is most likely stuck in a frown, anxious for him to tell her about the situation.

“We’re fine, mum. Everyone’s fine.” Harry tells her, but he knows that does nothing to ease her worries, so he adds, “Louis just needs a friend right now.”

Ann makes a dissatisfied noise. “That’s all, then?” She says, and sighs. “I can tell when you’re lying, Harry, I raised ya.” 

Harry can’t help but smile. He loves his mother, as annoying as she may be. “Alright,” He says. “Let me Facetime you.” He says, and clicks the button before she can object.

When Ann’s face pops on the screen, Harry feels warmth flood over him. Though she looks concerned and maybe a tad angry, its comforting to see her face. As soon as she sees the toddler asleep in his arms, she grins.

“Freddie.” She smiles, and Harry sends a grin back. “Don’t think you can distract me with a baby now, H.” 

“Here, Mom. When I show you this you can’t say a word to anyone, alright? Not even Gemma.”

“You’re scaring me, Harry.” She said, and he shook his head.

“Nothing to be scared about, Mum. Just promise me, please.” He asked her, and she nodded. He flipped the camera around, showing the sleeping baby in the bassinet in front of him on the couch, and she gasped. “Louis’ is adopting this little one.” Harry laughed, careful not to wake the toddler in his arms. “We’re really taken by him, Mum. He’s such a cute little thing and Fred Man is amazing with him.” Harry told her.

“Oh Harry, he’s so beautiful. Was Lou planning on this? How’d you end up there with him? Where’s Louis now?” Harry chuckled, telling her to slow down with all of her questions.

“It wasn’t planned. Just felt right. Louis called me freaking out and asked me to come so I did. Louis’ finishing his promotional stuff today and I offered to stay with the kiddos. They want to try to keep him a secret as long as possible. You cannot tell anyone Mum. You’re the only person outside of the legal team and me that knows.”

“I won’t tell a soul. Just- be careful, Harry.” His mom told him, and he felt his heart clench a little, because he knew what she meant. They werent his to keep. And though he’d never admit it to her, Harry wished that they were.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think ::))

It hits Louis like a pile of bricks. It literally almost knocks the wind out of him when he walks through the doorway. Harry is lying on the couch with Freddie on his chest, both boys fast asleep, and the baby asleep beside them in his bassinet. It's a beautiful sight, and that's what terrifies him. Harry looks so natural with the boys, an arm wrapped around Freddie and a hand on the bassinet. Harry's beautiful. Harry's extra beautiful with Freddie against him, held protectively. Louis can't breathe. Of course he knows he loves Harry, he's his best friend, and he's always wondered about what might happen if they were together, but this is a new feeling, a strong one, and one he can feel deep in his soul. Something turns in his stomach and he oddly has a large lump in his throat. He feels close to tears. He takes his phone out and snaps a picture of the boys, smiling when he views it on his phone. His boys. The statement runs through his head, and it makes his chest flutter.   
But then Harry stirs, rubbing the back of the little boy on his chest, and Louis snaps out of it.   
"Hey," Harry sounds sleepy, and Louis walks up to them. Scooping Freddie off of Harry, Louis relishes when the toddler presses his cheek against Louis, his eyes hardly opening. Louis knows the time is short left with his boy wanting to snuggle with him. Harry moves to give Louis a spot on the couch, and the shorter man slides on to the cushion. "How was the meet and great?"  
"Long. I dodged a lot of questions about you." Louis tells Harry, and the curly haired man smiles, putting a hand on Louis bare ankle. "But it's always good to see fans, I guess. Just wish I was here napping with you lot." He smirks, and Harry gives a soft smile, wiping a sleepy hand down his face. "These kiddos love you, huh, H?"   
"Yeah, I suppose they do. I know I love them quite a bit." Harry reaches in to the bassinet and stroke the wispy blonde hairs of the baby next to him. Harry adds, "sometimes wish they were mine."  
Louis doesn't know what to say. How does he say 'yeah Harry, I wish they were yours too. I wish they were ours. I wish they were mine and yours together.' Harry clearly means he wishes they were his instead of Louis', and so Louis forces a cheeky grin on to his face, and says "Too bad I got to them first, mate." Harry's smile seems to dim just a little, but maybe Louis is imagining it. Louis sometimes gets carried away with wishful thinking.


End file.
